My Akatsuki Academia
by Kingjoker1357
Summary: The Akatsuki wake up in a new world filled with quirks, heroes, and villains. How long will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ownership:**

 **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **And My Hero Academia is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **I came up with this idea when I noticed there aren't enough crossover stories with Akatsuki in most fics. That's why I decided to do it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Nagato!"

"Nagato, please wake up!"

"Nagato!"

Nagato slowly opened his eyes.

He moved his eyes to his right to see Konan crying.

Nagato lifted his head up from where he was resting, breathing heavily as he put his left hand on his head. Nagato was quickly knocked out of his stupor when Konan hugged him.

"I'm so glad your alive." Konan said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nagato was just shocked at how emotional Konan was, as he returned the hug.

"Konan, what happened?" Nagato said as he released from the hug, noticing they were in a forest.

Konan dried her eyes, getting control of herself once again.

"I don't know, I woke up ten minutes ago and noticed I was in a forest, that's when I saw your body and immediately went over to you. We're also wearing our akatsuki uniforms."

Nagato looked ate himself, seeing the red clouds on his black cloak.

Nagato sat up but still on the ground, his hand on his head.

"Do you know if anyone else is here with us?"

"Your six paths are here, other than that I found no one."

Nagato looked behind Konan to notice the six paths staring at them from the trees, there rinnegan eyes piercing at them.

Nagato just stared at them and signed.

Nagato began thinking again as he got off the ground and walked toward them, stopping to look at the Deva path, or better known as his best friend Yahiko.

"Konan, do you know where we are?"

All Konan did was stare at Nagato with wide eyes.

Nagato noticed this and became concerned, having his full attention on Konan.

"Konan, is something wrong?"

"Nagato, you can walk."

Nagato just looked at her with wide eyes and realized it.

He looked down and noticed that in fact, his legs and feet looked perfectly normal.

Nagato was speechless.

That's when he did something he never had done in a while.

He laughed.

"I can walk!" Nagato said to himself as he touched his feet and legs, feeling satisifed when he felt blood flowing through them.

Konan smiled seeing how happy Nagato was.

Konan blushed and looked away from Nagato.

"Nagato I need to tell you something." She said, looking down at the ground and blushing.

"What is it Konan?" Nagato said, giving her full attention once he calmed down.

"It's about-"

"Well now, I didn't expect you two to be here too."

Konan and Nagato looked towards their right and finally noticed him, sitting on the tree branch.

They both sent glares toward the man.

Nagato immediately tried to attack him by throwing a kunai at him but it went right through him.

"Hey now, is that anyway to treat Tobi." Madara said in his Tobi voice before going back to his regular voice.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that saved you." Madara said darkly.

"What are you doing here huh!?" Nagato yelled out to Madara.

"I woke up here just like you did, Nagato. I just thought that you, me, and Konan can catch up with each other." Madara said as he chuckled darkly.

Konan however, looked at Madara and began to tear up as she looked down.

Nagato noticed this and went right to Konan.

"Konan, what's the matter, I need you to stay with me so we can defeat him." Nagato said as he glard at Madara.

Madara stood there with his arms crossed.

"Nagato, he...he killed me." Konan said with tears in her eyes.

After Konan said that, everything went white for Nagato.

"Where the hell am I, hm?" Deidara said as he walked through the dark city streets, looking up to the moon and night sky.

" _At least I'm still on planet earth., hm._ " Deidara said to himself.

Deidara continued to walk around until he saw a sign.

" **Musutafu Park"**

Deidara walked in and took a break on a park bench.

"Okay think, what do you last remember before waking up?" Deidara said as he closed his eyes and focused.

"So you're here too."

Deidara fell off the bench in surprise. Looking around until he noticed a pair of red eyes glowing down at him. Deidara scowled at them in anger.

" _Those eyes..."_ Deidara thought to himself as he grit his teeth at the man.

"Out of everyone in the world, I had to be stuck with you, hm." Deidara said as he glared at Itachi Uchiha in contempt, who was currently sitting on a branch of a tree.

Itachi just stared at Deidara before closing his eyes and reopening them, deactivating his sharingan.

"Come on." Itachi said as he jumped down from the branch and began walking toward the exit of the park.

"Hey! Where are you going! I still have unfinished business with you Uchiha!" Deidara said as he ran to catch up with Itachi.

"Do you even know where your going? If your thinking that other members are here too, how can you be so sure, hm?" Deidara said as he finally caught up to Itachi. They were currently walking by a hospital.

"…" Itachi continued to walk.

Deidara grit his teeth as he grew a tick mark on his head.

"The least you can do is answer me you-"

"Because we're both dead" Itachi said as he continued walking.

"What?" Deidara said as he dropped his anger.

"When I died, their we're only five akatsuki members left, when, you, me, and the other members were resurrected by Kabuto's reanimation, they we're only three left."

"What does that mean then, hm?" Deidara said, getting annoyed by the Uchiha.

"It means that since we're both here and were dead, the other dead members are here too." Itachi said as they walked.

Deidara scowled at Itachi.

"I knew that! hm." Deidara said, too prideful to admit wrong to the Uchiha.

Itachi just looked at him and sighed.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!

Deidara and Itachi looked behind them to see a man screaming and running away toward them.

Before any of them can say anything, a scythe went through the man like butter.

Deidara looked indifferent while Itachi just scowled.

They both knew who that was.

"HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING PICKPOCKET ME YOU FUCK!"

"Well at least we know that idiot is here, hm" Deidara said as he looked at Hidan with a bored look.

Hidan finally noticed the two other akatsuki members and smiled.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Hidan said as he gave them a big grin.

"Still killing people for fun, Hidan?" Deidara sarcastically said as he smirked at him.

Hidan got annoyed.

"I kill for Jashin, if it wasn't for him, I'd still be in that damn hole. He brought me back because I'm the most devoted to the way of Jashin." Hidan proudly said with his arms out and eyes closed before he ripped his three-pointed scythe from the poor man's body.

"Probably because your the only one." Deidara quietly said to himself.

"You wanna die too, blondie." Hidan said, clearly getting annoyed by Deidara remarks.

Deidara smirked as Hidan began to wipe his scythe of blood.

"Sure, I got some anger I wanna dish out, training dummy." Deidara said as he pulled clay from his pouch and began feeding to his hands.

"Enough." Both turned to see Itachi staring at them, clearly not amused.

Itachi looked at Hidan.

"Is anyone else with you?"

Hidan put his scythe away and signed.

"No, I woke up like ten minutes ago, or was it twenty?" Hidan said as he put his hand on his chin.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Everyone's heads turned to the source of the explosion.

Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Deidara." Itachi said, his eyes not leaving the explosion.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm already on it!" Deidara yelled out as he summoned a clay bird.

"I never thought that I'd see you here."

"I'm surprised that's your real body."

"Funny."

Sasori and Kakuzu were currently on a beach, behind them a big city nearby, there was trash everywhere, both of them having woken up ten minutes ago.

"Come on, let's see if we can find some information on where we are." Sasori said as he began to walk.

"We wait." Kakuzu said with his arms crossed as he looked at the ocean.

Sasori stopped, turned, and looked at Kakuzu, clearly annoyed.

"Who made you leader." Sasori said.

Now Kakuzu got annoyed as his arms began twitching.

"I'm deciding what our next move is, and that's waiting for the leader to message." Kakuzu said as he turned and looked at Sasori.

Both were glaring at each other, daring the other to make the move.

"Are you two done." Black Zetsu said

Both turned and looked.

Kisame and Zetsu were walking toward them.

"Aw come on, I wanted to see a bloodbath." Kisame said, his grin never leaving his face.

"What did I say." Kakuzu said to Sasori.

Sasori just turned his head from Kakuzu and looked at Zetsu.

"You have any idea where were at." Sasori said.

"No idea yet, we just woke up about thirty minutes ago, Kisame sensed your chakra from Samehada and we followed it here." White Zetsu said.

"I'm surprised I woke up with her, considering what she did, we're gonna have to talk later." Kisame said as Samehada whimpered.

"So what do we do now?" Sasori said, getting impatient.

"We find the others."Black Zetsu said as he began to focus his chakra on finding the other members.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Zetsu stopped what he was doing as he and the others saw the explosion from the outskirts of the city.

"I guess we already found them." Kisame said.

"I'll meet you there." Zetsu said as he began to morph into the ground.

Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu began running toward the explosion.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nagato screamed out as he tried to blast Madara with his arm cannon.

Madara dodged away from the shot as he landed on another tree, preparing to Kamui out of there.

However it didn't work.

" _What!"_ Madara thought.

He turned around to notice the Preta path was next to him sucking out his chakra.

" _So he has the six paths with him too..."_

The Preta path then grabbed Madara from behind.

"Nagato please calm down!" Konan yelled out, her words falling on deaf ears.

Nagato's face looked like when he was first fighting Hanzo, ignoring everything around him as he wanted Madara dead.

He readied his arm cannon once again aiming it right on Madara's mask.

"Nagato please, we may need him considering where we are." Konan basically pleading now.

Nagato continued looking at Madara with a bloodthirsty face.

Madara stayed silent.

That's when he fired.

"Nagato, NO!" Konan yelled out.

" **Summoning: Triple Rashōmon** **!"**

Three gigantic gates rose out of the ground as the Arm cannon blast went through the first and second gate before colliding with the third, the gate barely stopping the blast.

"My my, these old clothes sure do bring back memories." The mysterious man said before chuckling.

Everyone looked to see Orochimaru in his akatsuki robes, everyone was surprised to see him, to say the least.

"What're you doing here?" Konan said confusingly, her guard up just in case he made any tricks.

"Shouldn't we all be asking that question?" White Zetsu said as he and his other half appeared out of the ground.

"Zetsu?" Konan said, surprised to see him.

"Hello." White Zetsu said before addressing everyone.

"The others are here too, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame are coming by foot." White Zetsu said.

"We also sensed Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi by air, mostly likely one of Deidara's birds." Black Zetsu said.

"Well boy, clocks ticking, are you gonna kill him and start a new life in this world or will you lead the akatsuki again? It's up to you." Orochimaru said to Nagato, who had his head down, his hair covering his face.

Everyone just stared, waiting for his response.

"Finally we're here, I was getting tired." Hidan said as he got off the clay bird, Itachi getting off too.

"You can never get tired of my art, hm" Deidara said as he got off his bird, made it smaller again.

"I've gotten tired of it since we've met." Sasori said.

They all turned around to see Kakuzu, Kisame, and Sasori walking toward them.

"So you three are here as well."Itachi said.

"Hey guys, it's like one big Akatsuki reunion! Give me a hug Kakuzu!" Hidan said before Kakuzu extended his arm to punch him in the face.

"Shut up." Was all Kakuzu said as he reattached his arm.

"And a hello to you too..." Hidan said as he got up from the ground, rubbing his chin from the punch

"Anyway, you guys heard the explosion too, right." Kisame said.

"Yes, we followed the smoke and it led here." Itachi said, pointing to the clearing.

"Well let's go already, I hate waiting." Sasori said as he went through.

The rest went through the clearing to see…

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NOT YOU!"

Tobi proceeded to jump onto Deidara and give him a hug.

"HAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS GUY!" Hidan laughed out as he saw the situation before him.

Itachi however, was scowling at Tobi while Kisame was grinning.

"So all of us are here then it seems."

Everyone, including Deidara and Tobi, turned around to see their leader, Pain, along with Konan and Zetsu by his side.

"It appears so." Kakuzu said.

"So anyone want to explain how were still alive and not in hell." Deidara said as he finally got Tobi off of him.

"Orochimaru will explain." Pain said as he appeared.

Everyone was surprised to say the least when Pain said that.

"How'd he get here?" Kakuzu said,

"We can't trust him!" Sasori yelled out.

"He might try to steal information from us!" Deidara said.

"Can I Sacrifice him?" Hidan said with a crazy grin, pulling his scythe out.

Orochimaru decided it was his time to speak.

"Now, I'm sure you all have every right to not trust me."

Sasori in particular sent a hateful glare at him.

"But I honestly want to be back with you all again."

"Sorry we're full." Sasori said as he interrupted.

"Sasori." Pain said as he sent him a look.

Sasori scoffed as Orochimaru continued.

"Well let me explain some things that have happened while you were gone from our world." Orochimaru said as he sat down on a rock.

Orochimaru explained how after Pain and Konan's death, Madara Uchiha took over the akatsuki, which began the fourth world war, with Madara summoning the Ten Tails, and the infinite tsukuyomi affecting him and everyone else in the ninja world. How Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha saved the world from Kaguya, the goddess of chakra and who manifested out of Madara, He also said how Naruto and Sasuke had their final battle in the valley of the end, resulting in both of them losing an arm. He also said the fifth hokage retired and was succeded by the sixth, Kakashi Hatake. Orochimaru also said after twenty years, Naruto became the seventh hokage , along with others succeeding the previous kage. He also said that Naruto had a son, Boruto, and a daughter, Himawari with Hinata Hyuga. He said that Sasuke had a daughter, Sarada with Sakura Haruno.( **HE EXPLAINED MORE LIKE THE KAGE, LEAF, SAND, CLOUD, MIST, AND STONE SHINOBI, ETC.)**

However, Orochimaru purposly left out Tobi's real origin and Black Zetsu's true goals.

For Black Zetsu, he explained that his mother isn't in this world anymore so his only goal now is to the akatsuki. Konan however, will keep an eye on him.

After Nagato finally calmed down, Madara began to explain to him.

For Madara, Obito told everything to Nagato and Konan, saying that he actually is Obito Uchiha, and how he changed his ways, after realizing what's important to him. After hearing his story, Nagato was silent before he decided that he was worth keeping around.

However, Nagato will personally keep an eye on him.

Everyone was stunned to say the least after Orochimaru finished.

"Can't believe that brat saved the world." Deidara said, still surprised at what he heard.

"I KNOW! YOU THINK I CAN BE LIKE HIM DEIDARA!" Tobi said, getting right into Deidara's face.

"LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!" Deidara yelled as he kicked Tobi away.

Itachi was thinking about Sasuke as he closed his eyes and smiled.

" _I'm so happy for you, Sasuke..."_ Itachi said as his thoughts trailed.

"So the little wimp Chōjūrō finally manned up, never thought he can be Mizukage though." Kisame said, still surprised by the information.

"Deidara, weren't you taught with the current Tsuchikage by the Third Tsuchikage?" White Zetsu said as he saw Deidara dusting off his robes after Tobi grabbed onto him.

"I gotta say, I'm quite impressed that old geezer finally stepped down, never thought Kurotsuchi would replace him, she can't even do Dust Release." Deidara said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms together, a little hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Can't believe that shadow bastard is still alive." Hidan said as he grit his teeth together.

"I swear on Jashin, if I see him again I'll-"

"You'll what. Get buried in a hole again." Kakuzu said as he looked at Hidan, crossing his arms while talking.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled out to his partner.

"I can't believe you've lived this long." Sasori said to Orochimaru.

"Having a jutsu that transfers your soul to a new body does have it's benefits." Orochimaru said as he gave a smile toward Sasori.

"That's enough now all of you." Everyone stopped talking now, their full attention at Pain.

"Orochimaru, explain to us this world, since you have been here for a month it seems" Pain said as everyone's attention was now on Orochimaru.

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning, I was in one of my hideouts when the ground started shaking, that's when a portal opened and sucked me in, needless to say, I was quite surprised." Orochimaru said casually.

"After the initial shock for a few days, I've come to realize I was in a country named Japan, but I was still on planet earth." Orochimaru said as he pulled out his cellphone, where he showed a picture to them of the world, particularly the large island near the mainland of a country named China, the picture showing Japan next to it.

"What the heck is that?" Hidan said as he pointed at Orochimaru's cellphone.

"This is a cellphone, it's basically an upgrade from messenger birds, it allows you to message and communicate with allies, plus it's an information hub on the world, I've got extras if you all want one.

"Later." Pain said as he signaled to him to continue.

"Those are a lot of countries." Kisame said, grinning at the map.

"Look at all that money..." Kakuzu said as he stared hungrily at the map.

"So many sacrifices for Jashin..." Hidan said as he madly grinned at the map.

"Apparently everyone in this world has a power, or Quirk as they like to call it." Orochimaru said.

"Not too different from our world then, hm?" Deidara said.

"Wrong boy, While their might be someone with a fire control or water control quirk, make no mistake they're very different." Orochimaru said as he chuckled at Deidara scowling at him for calling him "boy".

"So what difference is there?" Itachi said.

"Well only 80% of the population have quirks, the others basically regular people, those who do have quirks can achieve powers such as control over gravity, turn their body rock hard, control any type of animal Why, some of these sound like you Pain." Orochimaru said as he looked at Pain who decided to stay quiet.

"However, some perks have there drawbacks." Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean?" Sasori said.

"Let's say you have a flame manipulation Quirk, however, the more you use your perk, the more hotter and sweatier you get, resulting in you passing out due to heat stroke." Orochimaru explained.

"So every quirk must have a weakness." Kakuzu said.

"Precisely" Orochimaru said, grinning when his point is clear.

"Their are also those who use their quirks and become Heroes." Orochimaru said.

Kisame snorted.

"Heroes?" Kisame said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Their people who are employed by the government to protect, whether this is from natural disaster or Villains does not matter, what matters is how quick you apprehend the villain and how little damage you caused." Orochimaru said.

"Getting paid to bring in people? This world keeps getting better and better." Kakuzu said as he grinned beneath the mask.

"However, the heroes have a strict 'No Kill' policy for morals and law." Orochimaru said.

Kakuzu proceeded to grumble to himself about that.

"So, is that everything?" Konan said.

"How do you even become a Hero?" Deidara asked to Orochimaru.

"It's basically like the Ninja Academy, except you go there when your 15 and their more schools to choose from, they also call it the Hero Academy, U.A Academy being the most popular and hardest to get into academy." Orochimaru continued explaining.

"Interesting, so who's the strongest hero then, and how high is his bounty." Kakuzu said, his arms twitching in excitement.

"That would be All Might, the symbol of peace." Orochimaru said as he showed a picture of him on his cellphone to the Akatsuki, they were...not impressed to say the least.

" _Peace?_ Pain/Nagato thought as he stared at the picture in front of him at the man.

"What a joke." Sasori said as he scoffed at the picture.

"HAHAHA OH MAN, THAT'S STRONGEST HERO THEY GOT! HAHAHAAH!" Hidan said before Kakuzu punched him in the face to shut up.

"Regardless of how he looks, He's still a major threat." Itachi said.

"Itachi is right, he will be a major issue in our plan." Pain said.

Now Konan was surpised.

"Our plan, what do you mean Pain?" Konan said.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara. I want you four to get into U.A Academy and pose as students, that way we will learn more about these heroes and more importantly, All Might. I'll handle how you all will get in, undrstood.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"What! No offense Leader-Sama but I'm not going back to the academy." Deidara said out of protest.

"What's wrong, got bullied back home." Kisame said as he grinned at the scowling Deidara.

"I'm surprised your going fish face!" Deidara said.

"Some animals can even inherit quirks, the principal of U.A is a weasel after all" Orochimaru pointed out.

"Exactly, so like it or not, your going Deidara." Pain said.

"But-" Deidara trid to argue.

"Your. Going." Pain said in a threatening voice that had even Itachi surprised.

"OH! OH! CAN I GO! CAN I GO! HUH!" Tobi said as he raised his hand while jumping.

"Please Leader-Sama, I'll go but please don't bring him, PLEASE!" Deidara said as he begged Pain not to bring him.

"Fine, I'll allow it." Pain said.

"YAAYY!" Tobi said as he started dancing.

"ARGGGHHHH" Deidara yelled out in frustration.

"Come on let's go." Sasori said as he saw Kisame and Itachi head off together to the city.

"Alright fine."Deidara said as he created a clay bird for them as he was clearly pissed off.

Sasori got on as Tobi noticed something.

"Hey...uhhh...Deidara… wheres my bird."

Deidara just scowled at Tobi while Sasori looked indifferent, as there bird flew off to the city.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME GUYS PLEASEE!" Tobi said as he ran after them.

Pain looked on as he saw Kakuzu approach him.

"So what do we do." Kakuzu said to Pain, gesturing toward Hidan, who was picking his nose.

"I need you to make money for us, we need the funds to establish a base of operations." Pain said.

Kakuzu grinned from his mask as his tentacles burst through his akatsuki cloak, the only thing he heard being "Make Money.".

"With pleasure." Kakuzu said venomously as he went off to the city.

"Kakuzu wait up! Save some for me! I need my sacrifices for Jashin!" Hidan yelled out as he followed Kakuzu.

"And what about us." Black Zetsu said to Pain.

"You and Orochimaru will gather information However I want you Zetsu to look more into this man, All Might."

"Understood" White Zetsu said as he began to merge into the ground before disappearing.

"Why are you helping us, Orochimaru?" Pain said as he looked at him.

"I simply want to make this world a better place." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips.

Pain scowled at the snake man.

"All I ask from you is to keep your nose out of our business. Now leave."

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, I'll be on my way then, Nagato." Orochimaru said as he turned into a pile of snakes, the snakes moving towards the city.

"Nagato, What will we do now." Konan said as Nagato jumped down from the trees.

"We wait for the other's completion of their missions." Nagato said as his six paths appeared before him as he and Konan made their way into the city.

" _I'm sorry Naruto, but your way of peace may have worked, but for how long."_ Pain/Nagato thought as he reminisced on his old memories.

" _I will prove to you that my way will work."_ Pain/ Nagato said with a determined look on his face.

"This world will know the akatsuki!" Pain/Nagato said together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly didn't expect this story to blow up this much.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback.**

 **And the Favorites and Follows, I really appreciate it.**

 **Alright Let's begin.**

 **Unknown Bar, 10:57 PM**

"So how're you been doing?" The man said to the guy across from him.

The man in question took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before speaking to the man.

"I've been well." The man said before going back to his cigarette.

"I haven't seen you in over ten months, and that's all you can say to me." The man said to the smoking guy before continuing.

"You ever heard of a cellphone Giran, it's this new thing that you can use to call people to let you know where you been." The man sarcastically said as he got annoyed at Giran, who was lightning another cigarette.

"If you brought me over here to catch up, then I'm going Gato." Giran said as he looked at his watch.

Just then, the door to the bar they were in kicked open.

Giran was caught off guard as he accidentally dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"Oh great these guys..." Gato said annoyingly to himself as he got up from his chair to greet them.

"Kakuzu! Hidan! How you been, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Gato said with a fake grin.

Giran looked at Gato as he scoffed and shook his head at his antics.

"I see you guys got new outfits, I dig the new threads; I kinda miss your matching cloaks though." Gato said as he sat down again and poured himself a drink.

Kakuzu was wearing a black coat that went down to his knees. He was wearing a black vest underneath it, he was also wearing black jeans with black combat boots.

Hidan was wearing his outfit he wore before he joined the Akatsuki, which was a black jacket with fur on the hood, he was wearing a white tank top underneath while wearing blue jeans with a chain on it, he was also wearing sneakers.

Kakuzu said nothing as he walked over to their table as Hidan struggled to bring in the body of a dead hero, finally throwing it on the floor near the table.

Giran smirked when he saw who the hero was.

"Thanks for the help." Hidan said sarcastically as he wiped his hands on his jacket, looking at the body in disgust.

Kakuzu ignored him as he glanced at Giran, narrowing his eyes at him before he looked at Gato.

"Here's your dead hero Gato, now where's my money." Kakuzu said.

"Of course, of course, here you go, 1,000,000 Yen, all in cash like you asked." Gato said as he handed him a briefcase.

Kakuzu opened it as he began counting.

Giran merely stared at him and his partner before he smirked.

" _Who the hell are these guys..."_ He thought to himself.

" _If Gato is paying them this much, their the real deal huh."_ Giran continued to think.

"Never thought Backdraft was on your hit-list Gato." Giran said as he lit another cigarette.

"Hm? Yeah the guy deserved what was coming to him after he stopped one of my suppliers from delivering his merchandise." Gato said as he scowled at his dead corpse.

"Hey Kakuzu we done yet?" Hidan said, getting bored.

Kakuzu finished counting as he closed his briefcase.

"Yeah let's go." Kakuzu said as he began to walk to the exit, Hidan following behind them.

"Remind me, what were your guy's names again." Giran said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

Hidan looked behind him as he gave the guy a raised brow.

Kakuzu stopped walking as he turned around and looked at Giran with narrow eyes.

"I know who you are, your an information broker who sticks his nose into everyone's business, otherwise known as Giran." Kakuzu said.

"So you've been doing your homework, yet I don't know a single thing about you two." Giran said as he grinned at them.

"You also have a high bounty." Kakuzu said, giving his full attention toward Giran.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa guys, now let's just all calm do-"

"Shut up Gato." Giran said as he got up from his chair to face the two immortals.

"So what do you want." Hidan said getting impatient now that he's been here longer than he has.

"An associate of mine is looking for recruits, making a group or something." He said.

"Not interested." Kakuzu said as he crossed his arms.

"Hm, I thought you would say that, maybe this would interest you more." Giran said as he opened his cellphone to show his bank account to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu had to compose himself upon seeing that much money in from the screen while Hidan just stared with a bored look, clearly wanting to get out of here.

Kakuzu closed his eyes as he was thinking before he gave his response.

"We'll discuss this later." Kakuzu said as he left the bar.

Hidan just walking behind him, finally happy they were out of that place.

"I'll keep in touch." Giran said as he grinned.

"Wow, you sure know how to conduct business." Gato said from his chair, clearly impressed.

Giran ignored him as he made a call to someone, walking towards the bar for a drink.

"Hey it's me."

"…."

"Geez, harsh much?"

"…."

"I'm calling because I got something you might be interested in."

"….."

Giran looked at Backdraft's body before he grinned maniacally.

"I think I've found some new recruits for your little league of villains…"

 **Akatsuki Hideout, 11:30 PM**

"-And that's when we left." Kakuzu said to Pain as he finished his story.

"Sounds like a bunch of people with too much time and money to spend." Sasori said before he went back to his room to work on one of his new puppets.

"Nevertheless, we shouldn't ignore this if you two are gonna continue to bring in funds for us." Black Zetsu said.

"Why don't we all just go over there and slaughter them." Kisame said, his grin never leaving his face.

"I'll agree to that." Hidan said with a grin of his own.

"No, if they're interested in you two then you'll join with them." Pain said toward Hidan and Kakuzu.

They were surprised to say the least.

"Are you sure about this Pain?" Konan said.

"Yeah, what if they find out?" Hidan said who to the surprise of everybody, was thinking for once.

"I'm sure, it's better to have these types of people close to you, try to find out more about this group and report to me or Konan." Pain said as he walked away towards his room.

"Understood." Kakuzu said.

"And don't worry, if anything happens..." Pain said as he turned his head towards them.

"I will personally be making a visit towards them." Pain said, his Rinnegan glowing before he went into his room and shut the door.

"Well that was…intense."Hidan said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to bed." Kakuzu said as he went to his room.

Hidan just looked at Kakuzu as a tick mark formed on his head.

"Hey Kakuzu!, we have to form a plan for when we meet that guy again and his buddies." Hidan said.

"In the morning." Kakuzu said as he slammed his door shut.

Hidan grit his teeth before he finally signed and went to his room too.

The rest of the Akatsuki went to their rooms too, a certain four knowing they had a big day tomorrow.

On top of the Akatsuki's hideout building however, one person couldn't get any sleep.

"What's my purpose?" Nagato said to himself as he looked at the moon and stars.

Nagato looked at the floor, his red hair covering his eyes.

" _10 Months and I'm still wondering why I'm here..."_ Nagato thought to himself.

" _I should be dead and forgotten."_

"I guess you couldn't sleep either."

Nagato turned around to see Itachi walking up to him.

"No." Nagato said as he continued to stare at the moon.

"One thing this world has in common with ours is certainly it's beauty of the night sky" Itachi said as he looked up to the moon too.

"Yes, I suppose so." Nagato said as he looked down.

Itachi noticed this as he looked at him.

"How are you feeling Nagato." Itachi asked.

"I'm fine."

Itachi decided to keep it at that as they continued to look at the stars.

It was quiet between them for about half an hour.

Itachi stayed silent as he began to walk away from Nagato, but not before saying one more thing before he left.

"You must learn to forgive yourself first Nagato, that's when you discover your purpose. Just know whichever side you choose, I'll be there right beside you." Was all Itachi said before he left.

Nagato stayed quiet after Itachi left, the only thing being heard were his tear drops hitting the ground.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'll see you next week with the next one.**

 **Please R & R!**

 **Thank you in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so I really appreciate all the support.**

 **I'm currently enjoying my summer break so I got more time now.**

 **Sorry to say it again, but I really appreciate that you all read my story.**

 **Alright let's begin**

 **A few minutes after Itachi and Nagato's conversation**

 **THUD SMASH**

"Hm." Sasori said as his new puppet's head fell to the ground.

Sasori picked it up as he continued to work on it.

" _Are mom and dad back yet, granny chiyo?"_

" _Um...No not yet Sasori you have to wait a little longer."_

" _Oh...Okay."_

Sasori continued to work on his puppet's head.

" _How very unfortunate..."_

 _Sakura punched Sasori across the face._

 _..._

 _..._

…

" _Even if my own relative would die right in front of me, I would feel no emotion, I'm just like this puppet body, emotionless."_

" _I've killed thousands of people, she would be no less."_

" _You monster...What do you think human life is! What is family to you!"_

Sasori looked at his puppet's body before grabbing a screwdriver to fix it's head.

" _Sasori, I heard all about your fighting style from Sakura."_

" _Wasn't Kabuto one of your spies before you died? Yet, he's the one who is now controlling you."_

" _When the puppeteer becomes the puppet, it's over for them."_

" _One's soul remains within his creations?"_

" _That is indeed true."_

" _Kankuro."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I entrust to you the mother and father puppets as well, and when the time comes for you to die, pass them on to the next generation."_

" _Just as they did."_

 **SMASH THUD**

Sasori got out of his daze, noticing that his puppet head was on the ground again as well as the puppet's body..

Sasori walked over to the head and picked it up, he rubbed it's face before throwing it against the wall, shattering it.

Sasori noticed the mirror in the room and stared at it, taking off his shirt, he stared at his puppet body before signing and getting back to work.

 **The Next Day**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this, hm."

"Ah don't be so grumpy Deidara! Maybe we'll find a cute girl for you!"

"Shut It Tobi."

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were currently walking towards U.A in their street clothes.

Deidara was wearing a black jacket, under it a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sneakers.

Tobi was wearing a black hoodie jacket along with black jeans and sneakers.

Sasori was wearing a green shirt, on top of it he was wearing a green jacket, he was wearing blue jeans along with sneakers.

Kisame was wearing a white tank top along with blue jeans and black boots.

Itachi was wearing a button up shirt, keeping the collar loose, he also had it tucked into his suit pants, he was also wearing dress shoes to complete his look, all in all he was probably the best dressed out of the five of them.

"So why are we taking this stupid entrance exam?" Deidara said as he scratched his head.

"They said it will determine what class you'll be put in, you have to rack up enough points to pass to get into the hero course, if not, your going into general studies." Sasori said as he read a book.

"Interesting, how do you know that information." Kisame said as he stared at Sasori.

Sasori scoffed.

"I have my ways." Sasori said as he kept reading.

"So this All Might guy is gonna be a teacher here huh?" Kisame said as they continued walking.

"That's right." Itachi said.

"Poor Kakuzu, maybe if he didn't look like an old rag doll he would've been here with us." Deidara said before snickering to himself.

"Even if we do find him, what's the plan?" Tobi said.

"That's for Leader to decide." Deidara said.

They continued walking until they reached it.

"We're here." Itachi said as Deidara and Sasori stopped arguing about art to notice the school.

"Remember, don't put too much attention to yourselves." Itachi said as he walked away from them and towards the numbered doors.

"That's right, so try not to get yourself in too much trouble Deidara." Kisame said to all of them before singling out Deidara, who was scowling at the grinning Kisame, who began walking away too.

"I swear if we weren't a group I-"

"Just shut up and walk." Sasori said before pushing Deidara.

"Come on Tobi." Sasori looked to see Tobi gone.

Deidara noticed too.

"Guess Tobi is finally following orders now, hm." Deidara said before walking into somebody.

 **OOF!**

"Watch where your going you dunce, hm!"Deidara said out of anger toward the green haired boy who was on the ground.

"Ahh, M-my bad! Sorry! Sorry!" He said before getting up and dusting himself off.

"I'm really sorry about that, I was kinda dazed because this girl-"

"I don't care." Deidara said as he began walking away from Sasori and the boy to the doors.

The green haired boy noticed Sasori was still there and tried to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya, are you trying to do the entrance exams too?" Midoriya said as he extended his hand toward him.

Sasori just looked at his hand before looking at Midoriya and walking away towards the doors.

"Hehehehe, okay then, see you in the exams!" Midoriya said.

On the inside however…

" _What Did I do?!"_ Midoriya screamed to himself as his face paled.

 **Inside the Entrance Exam Room**

"For all you examiner listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" Present Mic said towards the crowd of students.

"Everybody say "hey!""

"HEYYYY!" Tobi screamed out.

Everybody proceeded to turn and stare at Tobi's row, which unfortunately had all five members next to each other.

Deidara proceeded to facepalm.

Kisame was snickering.

Itachi just paid attention to Present Mic.

And Sasori was debating if he should turn Tobi into a puppet.

"Awesome!" Present Mic said as he pointed at Tobi.

"Alright then I'll give you a rundown of the test!" Present Mic said.

"Are you ready!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAHHHH!" Tobi yelled out.

Deidara honestly wanted to die right now.

"As it says on the forms, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!"

"You can bring anything you want after this."

Sasori took notice of that as he looked at the scroll in his pocket.

Kisame grinned when he heard that, Samehada tingling a little too.

As Present Mic went over stuff, The Akatsuki looked at there exam tickets.

 **Exam No. 7888**

 **Test Location: Battle Center A**

"I guess I'm at A." Kisame said as he stared at his Ticket.

"Oh! Me Too Mr. Kisame!" Tobi said.

"Good luck..." Deidara said dryly toward Kisame.

"I'm at B." Sasori said as he looked at his.

"Same." Deidara said.

"What'd you get Itachi?" Kisame said.

"I have B as well." Itachi said, still paying attention toward Present Mic.

"May I ask a question!" Everyone's head turned toward a boy with glasses.

"Yes!"

"On the printout, there are four types of villains." The boy said as he pulled up the paper.

"If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." The boy said.

"Talk about teacher's pet." Deidara said as he smirked at the boy, kicking his feet up on the desk.

"He reminds me of somebody." Kisame said as he grinned.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair," He pointed at Midoriaya.

"You in the mask, and you with the yellow hair." He said as he pointed at Tobi and Deidara.

"You've been muttering this whole time, you have been too loud, and you are showing no respect towards this school." He said as he pointed at each of them.

"If you all came here for fun and games, you should all just leave." Lida said as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oops, SORRY!"

"Don't tell me what to do, freak."

"Deidara shut it..." Sasori whispered to him.

Deidara glared at Lida while Lida just scowled at him.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message." Present Mic said to cool the tension.

"That villain is 0pts. He's merely an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces."

"It's not impossible to defeat, but it's not worth defeating either."

"I recommend you guys avoid it."

"Thank you very much! Please excuse my interruption!" Lida said before sitting down.

Deidara just scoffed.

"That's all from me!"

"Finally I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto!"

"A hero named Napoleon Bonaparte once said."

"A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes."

"Go Beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

"Good luck suffering!"

As everyone left the room, only one person stayed behind.

" _A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes."_ Sasori said to himself before walking out.

"Pointless…"

 **Battle Center B**

Deidara looked at Itachi as he gave him a smirk.

"I bet I can kill more of those robots than you." Deidara said to him.

"Must everything be a competition between us." Itachi said as he was stretching.

"Just give me an answer."

"Fine, I agree."

"Alright then."

" _Hehe, unlike me, I can pass off my exploding clay as a quirk, for him though, he's just gonna have to rely on fire style, how can he explain something like the sharingan as a quirk."_ Deidara said to himself before smirking.

"Are you two done, Pain won't be happy if one of us don't pass." Sasori said as he cracked his fingers.

"Let's hope Kisame passes and that idiot fails then." Deidara said.

"Alright let's go." Itachi said as the gates opened.

 **Sorry about the chapter being a little short, I got more planned in the future.**

 **I'll see you guys whenever.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back again with the new chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Seaside Park, 9:08 AM**

Nagato was barefoot, the waves hitting his feet as he stared out into the ocean.

"Are you worried about them?"

Nagato turned around to see Konan walking up to him.

Nagato smiled.

"No, I trust their mission will be successful." Nagato said as he continued to stare at the ocean.

"Even with their disabilities?" Konan questioned.

Nagato signed as he remembered this morning.

 **Akatsuki Hideout, 5:57 AM**

"Do we really have to do this hm?"

"Looks like we have no choice."

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to ensure your mission is successful, the serum should ensure us that you four become 15." Pain said as Orochimaru prepared a needle.

"So why isn't Sasori doing it hm?" Deidara said in annoyance.

"Because unlike you four I'm already 15." Sasori said as he walked to Orochimaru, grabbed a needle from him, and stuck it into Deidara's arm.

"Hey!, What the hell!" Deidara said.

Deidara winced as he felt the effects of the Needle.

"We should see some effects now that he's taken the needle." Orochimaru said as he walked over to the table everyone was sitting in with the needles.

Deidara was breathing heavy as his eyes became bloodshot. He collapsed to the floor.

"DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled as he got up from his chair to check on him.

Kisame just stared at him before turning and speaking to Orochimaru.

"Is that supposed to happen."

"Orochimaru just smiled as he stared at Deidara.

"Just give it a minute."

Deidara quickly rose up from his coma.

"DEIDARA YOUR ALIVE!" Tobi said as he hugged him.

"I'll give you three seconds to let go before I break that stupid mask of yours with my foot."

Tobi proceeded to let go and run to the other side of the table.

"How do you feel?" Pain asked.

"I feel...different." Deidara said as he slowly got up.

"But you still look the same." Sasori said as he narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"We'll see about that." Pain said as he got up from his chair.

"Come, follow me."

 **Seaside Park, 6:30 AM**

All seven of the akatsuki were currently on the sandy shores of the beach.

Pain walked up to the shore, the waves hitting his feet, his back turned to the akatsuki.

"Deidara."

Deidara was surprised and immediately stood straight, facing his leader.

Pain turned around to face him, his right hand out in front of him.

"Come."

Deidara grinned, knowing he was in for a fight, he proceeded to stand across from Pain.

"Are we really doing this?" Kisame said as he grinned, tingling from excitement.

"I guess so." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan to watch the battle.

Orochimaru walked between the two of them, he raised his hand.

"Are the combatants ready?"

Both nodded their heads.

"Alright, begin." Orochimaru said as he brought his hand down.

Deidara immediately put his hands in his pouches and quickly pulled them out, his mouth hands spurting out clay.

The clay abominations proceeded to run at Pain, each trying to attack him.

Pain was dodging and flipping from each attack so fast that Orochimaru was barely registering it.

Finally, Pain decided to for the offensive as he produced a chakra rod from his cloak and slashed and sliced each clay puppet, each one coming back up though.

Deidara however, was keeping his cool.

" _Just need to wait it out until he makes them small sized, that's when I do it."_ Deidara thought in his head.

Pretty soon, the puppets were the size of squirrels, but still not letting up.

However, one proceeded to get on Pain's foot.

Deidara grinned.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled out.

"Almighty Push."

As soon as Pain said that Deidara and his clay puppets were pushed back but not before exploding.

 **BOOOM!**

Deidara slowly got up from the ground, breathing heavily.

Deidara smirked.

"I knew I was no match for you, so I decided to come at you in full force. My explosion may have been pushed back, but I amplified my chakra into those clay puppets so that my explosion would be bigger."

Tobi decided to speak up.

"How big Deidara?"

Deidara coughed before he spoke.

"Big enough to level a whole building." He said in a confident voice.

Everyone was surprised to say the least on much chakra Deidara used.

As the smoke cleared however, Pain was still standing.

Deidara widened his eyes.

"What!, you should at least have some damage on you!"

Itachi decided to speak up.

"Your explosion was weak."

"Shut up!"

"He's right Deidara, that explosion was as powerful as a grenade blast." Orochimaru said as he smiled.

Deidara went pale as he realized it.

The syringe serum wasn't supposed to make them look younger, it was supposed to make them weaker and feel younger.

Deidara tried to make his C2, C3, and C4 but all that came out from his hands were mashed up clay.

He then made a clay spider to see how big he can make the explosion, he poured all his chakra into it, when he detonated it was the size of a small explosion. ( **He's basically Bakugo's level of power.)**

Deidara was not happy.

"CHANGE ME BACK!" Deidara said to Orochimaru.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Orochimaru said as he smiled at the scowling bomber.

"Your changing me back, even if I have to break your hands." Deidara said as he prepared another clay spider.

"Deidara, enough." Pain said as he walked over to the group.

"Yeah blondie, it's not like you'll never be able to use those jutsu again." Kisame said with a grin.

Deidara scowled.

"I don't want to learn the same jutsu again, I want to get stronger!" Deidara yelled out.

Itachi decided to speak up, getting tired of Deidara's complaints.

"Your not gonna be the only one who's gonna be weaker." Itachi said.

"Yeah Deidara, Me, Kisame, and Deidara still haven't gotten our needles yet." Tobi said nervously, not wanting to piss Deidara off even more.

Deidara said nothing as he signed and crossed his arms.

"Alright fine."

"Are you three ready?" Orochimaru said as he brought out the needles."

"YEP!"

"Yes."

"Sure."

As Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi took the needles, they each felt it's effect.

For Itachi, he still had his Sharingan and his Mangekyō Sharingan, he could also use his Fire style. However, he could only open his Sharingan, he still knew he had the MS from the energy he could feel in his eyes but they would not open at all.

Tobi was in the same boat as Itachi, he couldn't activate his MS, only activating the sharingan in his right eye. He could still use his Wood style though, no Fire style though to his annoyance.

Kisame probably suffered the worst, his chakra reserves were "Cut in half" as Kisame called it, which made Samehada harder to control because it's master was weaker. His water style is on the same level as Itachi's fire style currently.

"Alright I guess that's everybody." Orochimaru said as he cleaned his hands with a towel he brought.

"I hate this." Deidara said.

"That's something we can all agree on surprisingly." Kisame said.

Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi all nodded their heads at that.

"All right, it's time for you five to start your mission."

"What is it?" Tobi said as he scratched his head.

"You will be watching All Might and other people that seem a threat to our organization as you pose as U.A students."

"Oh."

"What if they discover us?" Itachi said.

"They won't, Me and Konan have ensured of it."

"Understood."

"Sasori, catch." Orochimaru said as he threw a scroll at him.

Sasori caught it effortlessly.

"What is it." Sasori said as he looked at it.

"A present from me to you." Orochimaru said as he smiled at Sasori.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at him as he read the scroll, his eyes quickly widening.

"How'd you get this?" Sasori said.

"Hm? Get what?" Kisame said.

Orochimaru just chuckled.

"Like you Sasori, I have my ways."

Sasori scoffed at him as he put the scroll in his jacket and faced Pain.

"And remember, failure is not an option." Pain said in a threatening tone.

"Now go, complete the goal of the akatsuki."

 **Present Time**

Nagato and Konan were currently sitting on the sandy shores of the beach, enjoying the view.

Nagato wanted to tell Konan something but didn't know how to say it.

"Konan."

Konan looked up in surprise, forgetting that Nagato was here.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this world?"

Konan took a long time before finally answering.

"It's interesting, it reminds me of our world."

Nagato stayed quiet when he heard that before replying.

"Do you think we can achieve true peace in this world."

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it, especially someone like you Nagato." Konan said with a smile.

Nagato looked down, a little embarrassed.

Konan immediately went red when she realized what she said.

"N-not like that Nagato! I just think your someone that inspires people!" Konan said frantically, her cheeks still red.

Nagato just laughed.

"It's all right Konan." He said in between laughs.

She began laughing too.

"How do you think there doing?" Konan said as they finished laughing.

"I'm sure they're fine." Nagato said as he smiled and stared into her eyes.

 **Entrance Exam Battle Location B**

"You stole my points Uchiha!" Deidara said as Itachi jumped down from the two point robot.

Itachi just stared at him with a blank face as Deidara got even more angry.

"Deidara watch out!" Sasori said as he used his puppet strings to pull Deidara away from a falling robot.

Deidara was surprised to say the least, he noticed a girl with brown hair was touching robots, making them levitate before crashing down.

"Watch where you drop those things you idiot!" Deidara angrily yelled out to her as he got up from the ground.

Uraraka went red from embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Uraraka yelled out, comically looking nervous.

"Whatever." Deidara scoffed out as he quickly made more clay birds, they flew towards a three point robot before exploding.

Deidara grinned at his handiwork.

"Forty points, not bad for someone like me." Deidara said with pride.

"Let's see how Uchiha is doing." Deidara said as he looked to his left to see Itachi using a sword to cut off the legs of 2 three point robots before jumping into the air.

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**

The robots were incinerated from the fireball.

Deidara was angry to say the least.

"Forty-Six points, not bad." Sasori said as he was amazed at Itachi's movements.

Deidara grit his teeth.

Sasori turned to Deidara.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on points than Itachi." Sasori said as he went off to hunt more robots.

Deidara grit his teeth as he looked around to blow up more robots, finding none.

Deidara summoned a clay bird as he began looking for more robots.

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot I'm still at zero points." Midoriya said to himself.

That's when the ground began to rumble.

Itachi noticed this as he looked behind him to see a giant robot.

Everyone was in awe of the giant machine.

A certain, green haired boy though was terrified.

As everyone began running, Midoriya was still on the ground.

"Less than two minutes left!" Present Mic yelled out.

"Two minutes!" Midoriya said frantically.

"What!?" Deidara yelled out from his clay bird.

"Ow..."

Midoriya noticed the nice girl that helped him earlier this morning.

He looked at her with a surprised and fearful face, flashbacks to this morning popping into his mind.

He immediatley begins running towards her and the giant robot, activating one for all in his legs and right arm. Midoriya jumps into the air as his fist smashes into the giant robot, destroying it.

Everyone looked at him in awe, not sure what they just saw.

Midoriya began falling, getting closer to the ground as he began to panic on what to do.

" _Think! What to do? What to do? Detroit Smash! If I aim that move on the ground! Both my legs and my right arm are broken. I only have my left arm. And the timing, If I'm too early or too late, I'll die!"_

Midoriya was getting closer to the ground

" _Even if I succeed, there's no way I'll make any points! If I break my left arm, there's no way I'll pass!" Midoriya said to himself as he was reaching closer to the ground._

Midoriya cocked his left arm back, intending to hit the ground with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Midoriya screamed out as he reached the ground.

 **SNAP WATANG**

Midoriya opened his eyes as he noticed he was being pulled up, his body nearly hitting the ground.

"I'm safe?"

"Deidara control this damn thing!" Sasori yelled as he tried to concentrate on not letting Midoriya fall or be cut off from his puppet threads.

"Sorry! Uchiha didn't think about gravity and physics!" Deidara yelled as he tried to keep his clay bird under control as Midoriya's weight and force from his fall was making them approach the ground fast.

"Huh? What's going on?" Midoriya said as he was dangling a few inches off the ground

"My friends rescued you." Itachi said as he walked up to Midoriya.

"We're not friends!" Deidara yelled from his bird.

Midoriya sweat dropped upon hearing that.

"Here let me help you." Itachi said as he grabbed Midoriya, cutting the threads off.

Midoriya was still concerned.

"Wait what about that girl, she was trapped in that rubble! Is she all right?" Midoriya said as he turned his head to see the rubble.

"Calm down, she's alright, she managed to escape it." Itachi said as he pointed at her on top of a giant robot part.

Midoriya tried to walk on his own but quickly fell.

"What're you doing, are you trying to hurt yourself?" Itachi said as he scowled at Midoriya.

Midoriya however, ignored him.

"If I can just get one point..." Midoriya said as he began to crawl.

"Times Up!"

Midoriya, either from his injuries or from that announcement, passed out.

Deidara and Sasori landed, Deidara making his bird smaller again.

Itachi just stared at Midoriya's body.

" _What is this boy..."_ He said to himself.

"What the heck was that?"

"That seems to be a reinforcement-type quirk."

"Why was he acting weak in the exam, was he trying to trick us?"

Sasori listened to everyone say there thoughts aloud.

"They don't get it, he destroyed his whole body after one punch, he can't even control his power." Sasori said to Deidara next to him.

"Even so, I've never seen that kinda power except from Kakuzu or Pain." Deidara said as he noticed an old woman coming toward them.

"Okay, good work, good work, good work."

"Here are some gummies." She said as she handed some to Itachi.

"Thank you." Itachi said to her before he began chewing on them.

"Yes, yes, fine."

She walked towards Midoriya's body

"Oh dear, you were hurt this much by your own quirk?" She said.

She then made a kissy face as she kissed Midoriya's body.

Deidara made a confused face

"What is she doing," Deidara said in a disgusted voice.

Aoyama decided to speak up.

"U.A. High's licensed school nurse...the youthful heroine, Recovery Girl!"

Everyone looked in awe as Midoriya's legs and arm were healed in no time flat.

"Her quirk is super activation of healing ability, U.A. can only go through with such a reckless entrance exam because of her." Aoyama said confidently.

" _She could've been useful when I lost my arms instead of old rag doll and his stiching."_ Deidara said dryly to himself.

"Is anyone else injured?"

 **One week later, Akatsuki Hideout**

"So did we fail?"

"Shut up Tobi."

Currently, the five student akatsuki were waiting for their envelopes to arrive as they all gathred around the table.

"You know for so called hero school that everyone tries to get into, they're really bad on sending letters." Kisame said.

"They have thousands of students who apply to the school so I wouldn't blame them on how long their letters take." Sasori said while reading a book.

Zetsu appeared into the room

"Your letters have come." White Zetsu said as he handed the letters to each of them.

Deidara opened his letter first.

He smirked.

"Looks like I'm in, 48 battle points and 10 rescue points." He said confidently.

Sasori just rolled his eyes as he opened his.

"50 battle points and 15 rescue points, and I'm in Class 1-A." Sasori said from his letter.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm in 1-A too." Deidara said as Sasori just sighed.

"55 battle points and 0 rescue points." Kisame said.

"Apparently I'm in Class 1-B, so I won't be joining you two as much as it pains me." Kisame said with a grin.

Sasori just scoffed while Deidara rolled his eyes.

"25 battle points and 55 rescue points! WOOHOO! YEAH!" Tobi said as he began dancing.

"Of all the…how the hell did that idiot get any points." Deidara said in frustration.

"You should've seen him, he was destroying and rescuing people like his life was on the line." Kisame said sarcastically.

"Oh and I'm also in Class 1-B, so I can't see you that much Deidara." Tobi said sadly.

"Thank God." Deidara said dryly.

Deidara turned to Itachi.

"What about you."

"60 battle points and 25 rescue points. Class 1-A." Itachi read from his letter.

"How the hell did you get 60?!" Deidara yelled out.

"I used my jutsu."

Deidara grit his teeth.

" _I will beat you one day Uchiha."_ Deidara said to himself.

Pain came into the room.

"Now we have planted the seeds of our plan, sleep well tonight, I'm sure tomorrow they will be testing your skills.

As everyone got up and left the room, Pain was alone.

" _U.A., All Might, It doesn't matter who they bring..._

 _...Because they will all know Pain."_ Pain said to himself as he left the room.

 **And that's all!**

 **Sorry about the late chapter.**

 **I'll be sure to update faster.**

 **Please R and R!**

 **Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how're you all been.**

 **First thing I wanna say is Rest In Peace to Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy, otherwise known as XXXTENTACION. I'm sure his death has affected you all too as well as me. Please remember to love everybody and forgive, because anything could happen. Also please remember that your life is worth living, please don't do anything that would hurt your friends and family.**

 **And if you don't support him because of his controversies, I completely understand if you don't like him, but please respect the dead.**

 **Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's read some fanfiction.**

 **U.A. Academy, 7:48 AM**

The five members were currently walking to their classes dressed in their school uniforms.

"Deidara what's wrong with your face?"

"Huh?" Deidara said as he looked at Tobi. Deidara had a tired look, he had to be waken up by Sasori as he forgot they were going to school today.

"Your face Deidara, you look so ugl-I mean tired!" Tobi was about to say ugly when one glare from Deidara shut him up.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to be fifteen, lose most of my jutsu, start going to school and help some brat when I came to this world!" Deidara snapped at Tobi.

"A simple 'stayed up all night' would've gave us an answer." Kisame said from behind Deidara.

"Deidara just turned his head and scowled at him, Kisame grinning in response.

"Shut up."

"Itachi looks like he got enough sleep." Kisame said, grinning even more that he hit a nerve.

Deidara stopped walking, turned around, and faced Kisame.

"Uh oh..." Tobi said as he quickly ran behind a trash can.

Sasori and Itachi were ahead of them and noticed the other three stopped walking and turned around.

"Let's get one thing clear, Don't compare me to him." Deidara said, emphasizing each word while pointing at Itachi.

Kisame just laughed as Deidara continued to glare right at him.

"You honestly think you can beat Itachi, much less me."

"I don't think it, I know it." Deidara said with a smirk.

Kisame proceeded to pull Samehada off his back as it slammed into the floor, causing cracks.

"Then prove it." Kisame said.

"GUYS WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING WE'LL GET IN SO MUCH TROUB-"

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Deidara yelled as he stuck his hands into his clay pouches.

"What are those idiots doing." Sasori said in annoyance to Itachi.

"Shall I handle it." Itachi said.

"No I got this."

Just before anyone can do anything though…

"What's going on here."

Everyone turned and looked to see a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hanged in front of his face. He has half-opened black eyes. He's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He's also wearing a utility belt and scarf.

Tobi quickly got into the man's face.

"PLEASE STOP THEM, I TRIED TO STOP THEM BUT DEIDARA TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MY FRIENDS FIGHT!" Tobi cried out to the man.

Aizawa just stared blankly at him before answering.

"If you do that again I'll personally expel you." He said as he stuck a finger in his ear.

"Huh what?" Tobi said as he scratched his head.

Deidara proceeded to walk over to Tobi and the mysterious man and put up a front.

"Ah Tobi, your such a goofball, me and Kisame were just playing around and having fun." Deidara said with a fake smile as he wrapped his arm around Tobi.

"But you said-GGRK!"

"HAHA TOBI YOU TALK A BIT MUCH!" Deidara said as he tightened his squeeze around Tobi's neck.

Aizawa just stared at them and signed.

"Just get to class."

"Alright thank you sir!" Deidara said as he waved goodbye with a smile, while dragging Tobi.

Kisame walked past him with a grin, Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him. Something about that kid was bad news.

Sasori just gave him a stare as he walked. Aizawa stared at him in confusion. That kid was weird and kinda creepy.

Finally, Itachi walked past. Now this kid, he couldn't get anything out of.

"I'm sorry about the trouble we caused sir." Itachi said as he bowed his head toward him.

"It's no problem, I'll see you all in class." Aizawa said as he walked away from Itachi.

Itachi walked away as he caught up with everybody.

"Where were you." Sasori asked.

"I apologized to the man for the trouble we caused."

"That's surprising."

Kisame and Tobi stopped walking as they reached a door.

"Well I'm afraid me and Tobi will be leaving you three, try not to get discovered and get thrown in jail." Kisame said as he entered the classroom door.

"Or worse, Leader finding out you failed the mission. See ya!" Tobi said with a wave as he went in.

"So where's our class, hm?" Deidara asked out loud.

"Right here." Sasori said as they stopped at a door.

"Alright remember you two, we have to make a good impression, so don't act like an idiot Deidara." Sasori said.

"Alrigh-HEY!"

As Itachi opened the door and they all went in, they saw they're classmates.

"Take your legs off that desk right this instant!"

"Like hell I would do that!"

The three Akatsuki members stared at the debacle before them.

"Oh great, this guy again." Deidara said with a sign.

"Ah, it's you three!" Iida said as he began speed walking toward them.

Deidara got freaked out.

" _Why is he walking like that?!" Deidara thought to himself as he panicked._

"I was in awe of your teamwork during the exams, you three work pretty well with yourselves." Iida said with a laugh.

" _You have no idea..." Sasori said to himself as he gave a fake smile._

"I never got your names, my name is Tenya Iida." Iida said as extended his arm out.

Itachi smiled, happy that someone approached them.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you, Iida." Itachi said as he shook his hand.

"Same to you Uchiha." Iida said with a smile.

Itachi laughed sheepishly.

"Was it something I said?" Iida said as he looked confused.

"No, it's just that I prefer it if you just call me Itachi." He said with a smile.

Iida grinned.

"Alright then, it's a pleasure to meet you Itachi."

Iida looked at Sasori.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your name?"

"It's Sasori."

"Is that it?"

"I grew up in an orphanage with Deidara here." Sasori said as he pointed at Deidara, who yawned.

"Oh, please excuse me for my rudeness." Iida said as he bowed his head at them.

"It's no problem."

"Um, hello." The four of them turned around to see the kid with green hair.

"I'd ju-just lik-like to than-than-thank you three for sav-saving me in the exa-exam." Midoriya spurted out, looking at the floor shyly while doing so.

Deidara smirked at him.

Sasori gave him a bored look.

Itachi gave him a smile.

"It's no problem, really." Itachi said.

"You were pretty cool out there, destroying robots and stuff." Midoriya said with a smile.

"Thank you, you however were amazing, destroying a robot like that with one punch, that was pretty 'cool'. Itachi said as Midoriya and Iida laughed out loud.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

Sasori just stayed silent.

"Hey! I recognize that green hair!"

Midoriya turned around to see the cute girl from the exam.

"You were so awesome! You destroyed that robot in one punch..."

Midoriya just stared at her as he didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah!, you three were awesome too, especially you with your fire breath!"

"It's really no big deal, It's just an average quirk." Itachi said humbly.

"What? No way! You were destroying those robots like nothing!" Uraraka said to boost Itachi up.

"Yeah! My Dad has the same quirk as you!" Midoriya said with confidence.

"I completely agree!" Iida said out loud.

Deidara crossed his arms as he leaned against a desk.

" _They're all acting like he's the only one who saved that brat, when it was really me and Sasori who had to do all the work." Deidara thought bitterly to himself._

However an announcement quickly brought Deidara out of his thoughts.

"Gather around and listen up." Aizawa said as he came into the room.

Everyone got up and moved closer.

Aizawa pulled out the U.A. P.E. from his...sleeping bag?

Everyone was surprised to see him in a sleeping bag but the Akatsuki, who've seen Zetsu.

"Isn't that the guy we saw in the hallway on the way here?" Deidara whispered to Sasori.

"Are you really that stupid." Sasori said as he looked at Deidara.

Deidara awkwardly laughed as Aizawa made his announcement.

"Put these on and meet me on the P.E. fields, I'll explain everything there." Aizawa said as he rolled out the classroom.

Everyone proceeded down to the field, the akatsuki lagging behind for some reason.

"Sasori, give us info on him." Itachi said as he walked forward, not even turning his head to speak to Sasori, who was behind him, and was currently hacking into U.A's teacher archives.

"His name is Shota Aizawa, his hero name being Eraser Head."

Deidara snorted.

"What kinda name is that."

"If you would let me finish, I'd tell you idiot."

"Sasori hurry up, we don't have enough time before everyone starts wondering where we are." Itachi said.

"His quirk is called Erasure, It gives him the ability to nullify any anyone's Quirk by looking at them. While powerful, this ability has many drawbacks."

"Such as..." Deidara asked.

"Hey guys, hurry it up!" Iida said, finally finding them.

"Sorry about that, Deidara just wanted to tell us something." Sasori with a fake smile.

"Yep." Deidara said with a smirk.

Iida just scratched his head.

"Alright then?"

Iida then went off.

"We'll discuss this later." Sasori said as the three of them went to the P.E fields for Aizawa's announcement.

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you guys have a fantastic day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, I'm back again with a new chapter!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for viewing this fan fiction and for continuing to read it, I really appreciate it.**

 **I'd also like to apologize for how late I've written these, I been getting lazy truthfully and I'd like to apologize and say I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **Unknown Warehouse, 11:58 PM(Same day the other five started their first day at U.A.)**

Hidan yawned out loud.

"I swear Hidan, the next time you yawn, I'm sewing your mouth shut." Kakuzu said as he glared at him."

"Well you didn't tell me we were meeting up with this guy so late." Hidan said in annoyance.

Kakuzu just signed to himself as he was getting tired too.

Kakuzu spoke on the phone with Giran about where they're were meeting the day before, all he said was the address, to meet at 11:00, and hanged up. Kakuzu was used to this though as he adapted to this world's underworld of crime, Giran and him knew somebody would be listening, somebody with a badge.

The thing is, where is Giran.

"So you're actually here huh." Giran said up above, he was on the second floor of the warehouse, leaning against the railing, looking down on them with his signature cigarette.

"You're late." Kakuzu said as he and Hidan glared at him from below.

"Sorry about that, traffic was killer." Giran said, grinning at them.

Hidan just scoffed and shook his head while Kakuzu clenched his fists even tighter.

"Cut to the chase and tell us why we walked all the way out to this dump." Hidan said out loud, yawning afterwards.

"And where's your employer." Kakuzu said, his arms twitching.

"Straight to the point huh, I like that, could get you killed, but I like that." Giran said as he began to pace around.

"My employer couldn't make it tonight, he's in a meeting with his boss." Giran said.

"That doesn't please me." Kakuzu said his body starting to twitch more.

"Wait wait wait, I won't beat around the bush, apparently he's rounding up almost every villain he can get his hands on to invade somewhere."

"And that is..." Hidan said, waiting on his response.

Giran started to laugh.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to tell you that." Giran said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yes." Hidan said with a smirk.

"Your wasting my time." Kakuzu said in an irritated tone.

"Personally, I wouldn't want you guys to go anyway." Giran said.

"And why's that." Kakuzu said as he crossed his arms.

"The plan has too many flaws and the location happens to have the biggest influx of pro heroes, last time I checked one pro hero can handle at least twenty villains." Giran said as he stared at his cigarette with a frown.

"So were done here then." Kakuzu said as he began to walk away, Hidan following behind him.

"Not exactly." Giran said as he jumped down to the first floor, dusting off his suit after standing up.

Kakuzu stopped walking to turn and glare at Giran.

Hidan turning around too while scratching his head.

"You see, the reason I called you two over here is because my employer's boss told him to find villains, however my employer hired me to find powerful and unique pro villains just in case the invasion failed, a plan B basically. We don't have a plan as of now because I'm still recruiting some villains." Giran said, taking a drag from his cigarette after.

"Kakuzu, what do you think, should we do it?" Hidan said to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he was thinking.

"You'll be payed handsomely." Giran said with a grin.

"Fine, I accept." Kakuzu said immediately after Giran said that.

"What is wrong with you! You have to consult with me too Kak-"

"You'll also be killing lots of people." Giran said, his grin ever present.

"Hell Yeah!" Hidan said with a mad grin.

"So when do we start." Kakuzu said.

"Well first we have to wait for my employer's boss's "invasion" to blow over." Giran said with smirk.

"Probably around when the U.A. Sports festival starts, I'll give you guys a call to update you whenever something happens until then."

"Understood." Kakuzu said as he exited the warehouse.

"See ya." Hidan gave a wave as he followed Kakuzu.

Giran just grinned as all the pieces began to fit into the plan.

"Looks like they're gone." Giran said.

A purple hazy mist began to form before a being appeared before Giran.

"What's going on Kurogiri." Giran said with a wave as he lit a new cigarette.

"I'm happy that ended well without incident." Kurogiri said.

"Yep, how's the kid doing."

"The young master is doing well, I'm afraid the U.A. invasion won't end well at all." Kurogiri said, turning away from Giran.

"Well the kid's still young, he's gonna have to deal with defeat sooner than later." Giran said with a frown.

"Besides, the good thing that'll come out of this is that I'll get paid regardless." Giran said before laughing to himself.

Kurogiri just signed.

" _At least we'll be able to test the power of Nomu."_ Kurogiri said to himself.

"Come Giran, let's leave." Kurogiri said before opening a portal.

"Whatever you say." Giran said as he walked in before the portal closed, leaving the warehouse abandoned...or was it?

Suddenly the ground began to morph before a giant green plant appeared from the ground.

"U.A. huh?" Black Zetsu said as White Zetsu grinned.

 **I'm really sorry about the short chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!**

 **I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back with the new chapter**

 **I really appreciate the reviews I got from the last chapter.**

 **Let's just get right into the story now.**

 **U.A Boardroom 6:53 AM(First day of school)**

"Have you all seen the videos I sent to you right?" Nezu, U.A's principal, said to everyone in the room.

Every teacher in the room nodded their head or said yes.

"That boy, I think Bakugo, is in first place but has no rescue points, but scored the highest amount of attack points." One of the teachers said.

"In contrast, that boy who injured himself with his quirk, had the most rescue points out of everyone."

"That quirk of his is very strange, it's like he just developed it."

"There's also young Uchiha, who rescued Midoriya, he seems to show a lot of promise too."

"There was also that boy with the blue skin, he treated the whole exam as if it were a game, not to mention that boy in the mask who was second to Midoriya in rescue points."

Aizawa couldn't take anymore of the boredom that was going on inside the room and decided to leave.

As he was walking, he noticed a boy with yellow hair arguing with that kid with the blue skin, looks like he'll have to break it up.

 **U.A P.E. Field**

"A quirk assessment test?!" Every student screamed out except three.

"What about the entrance exam? And Orientation?" Uraraka said to Aizawa.

Deidara has been here for one day and he already hates it, maybe it was because of the uniforms, maybe it was the teachers who bossed him around, or maybe it was the annoying students asking stupid questions.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa said point blank.

" _Honestly, did they all think being a hero was this easy, much less a ninja."_ Sasori said to himself.

Aizawa continued his speech.

"U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted it's school traditions are."

Aizawa stopped and stared at each of the students.

"That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Everyone became silent after he said that.

Deidara however began to tune out the boring man and began molding clay in his hands since he was bored.

Sasori however, noticed this as he was right next to him.

"What are you doing!" Sasori said in a loud but hushed voice.

"I'm bored, so I might as well make some of my art to keep me company." Deidara said as he just finished his masterpiece, a clay owl.

"Deidara we're in the middle of a class, put it away." Sasori said, his voice getting angry.

Deidara ignored him as he stared at his creation in beauty.

"Deidara, Don't. Ignore. Me." Sasori said, emphasizing each word.

Deidara finally spoke up as he was getting annoyed by Sasori.

"He's not even going to noti-"

"Hey blondie."

Deidara turned around almost immediately to confront the idiot who would call him that, but immediately paled.

It was Aizawa.

He stuck his finger out.

"Come here."

Everyone stared as Deidara walked over to him, Deidara was grumbling to himself too along the way.

"Since you've been ignoring my lecture, pick up this softball." Aizawa said as he handed him a small softball that could fit into the palm of his hand.

"Go into that circle and throw the ball as far as you can with your quirk."

Deidara walked over to the circle, he smirked as he knew what to do.

Deidara made his stance before he threw the ball with all his might.

The ball flew into the air as Deidara threw his clay owl into air following after the ball, Deidara made his signature hand sign as the owl expanded in size and began flying towards the ball.

" _Almost there..."_ Deidara said to himself as his owl got closer.

The clay owl got to the softball and swallowed it into it's mouth as it continued to fly more and more away from the school.

Everyone was stunned to say the least from what they just witnessed.

"Impressive, you've gotten to infinity on my watch." Aizawa said as he showed Deidara and everyone else.

Deidara scoffed.

"Too easy."

"Now you just need to worry about paying more attention in class." Aizawa said as he walked over to the class.

Deidara scowled at Aizawa as some of the students giggled at him.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Ashido yelled out.

"Yeah! I can't wait to use my quirk!" Kirishima said right after.

Aizawa just gave them all a creepy grin.

" _Now they've done it."_ Sasori said to himself.

"So you think this is fun?"

"You have three years to become a hero in this class."

"Will you have that same attitude forever."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Aizawa as he knew their would be some sort of catch to all this.

"All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no full potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"What?!" Everyone screamed out.

" _He's not lying, this is bad."_ Sasori said to himself as he looked at Itachi, who was looking back. They both knew there was no messing around. He turned towards Deidara to see him making another damn bird.

Sasori facepalmed.

" _We're doomed."_

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair." Uraraka said towards Aizawa.

"Don't you get it. It's completely fair." Sasori said, having gotten by Uraraka's complaining.

Uraraka however, was shocked one of her classmates agreed with this.

"What? How is that fair!" She said angrily towards Sasori, who tilted his head at her confusion.

" _That's the guy who saved me during the Exam, I didn't even know he was the type of person to think that."_ Midoriya nervously said to himself as he watched the drama unfold.

"It's not supposed to be fair, not everyone here will become a hero, much less a pro." Sasori said in a nonchalant way.

"HEY! I don't know about these losers! But I sure as hell will!" Bakugo yelled towards Sasori.

"Good first impression." Tokoyami said sarcastically.

"Either way, That's not true! Everyone worked so hard to get into this school and now sensei just wants to throw it all away!" Uraraka cried out.

Sasori pointed his finger at Midoriya, which caused him to get nervous.

"If you continue to believe that you could become a hero you're a fool, the only thing waiting for people like him is a grave." Sasori said, his creepy eyes staring right into Midoriya's soul.

He was making an example towards Midoriya.

Itachi didn't want to say anything but he knew Sasori was pushing it.

" _Wow Sasori, you sure know how to make a good impression on the first day."_ Deidara said to himself amused.

Midoriya didn't know what to say until Uraraka did it for him.

"How..." Uraraka was looking down at the ground.

"Hm?" Sasori turned towards Uraraka again.

"How could you say that to Midoriya-San! Midoriya is the biggest hero out of all us! He even tried to save me during the exam!" Uraraka yelled out, her eyes starting to water.

"Uraraka..." Midoriya didn't know what to say.

Aizawa finally had enough and began to clean up the situation.

"I'm sorry, but this is how I run my class, you're in this class to become heroes, not hanging out after school at McDonald's." Aizawa said.

"If I were to let all of you become a hero, and one of you were to be killed, I couldn't live with myself." Aizawa said towards everybody.

"Moving on then, Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" Aizawa said as he lifted his head up and gave everyone a creepy grin.

"The real thing starts now."

 **Test 1: 50-Meter Dash**

Ashido and Aoyama walked away from the track as Aizawa called the lucky two to run.

"Uchiha and Todoroki!"

Itachi stopped talking to Midoriya, Uraraka, and Lida to get ready for his run.

"Good luck Itachi!" Uraraka yelled out.

"Hope you do well." Lida said with confidence.

"I h-hope you do good?" Midoriya said, not knowing what to say.

Itachi just laughed.

"Thank you everyone."

As Itachi got to the white line, he saw his opponent he would be competing against.

He kinda reminded him of Sasuke, minus the burn mark on his left eye.

"On your mark get set, GO!" The robot yelled out.

Itachi began to run as fast he can, his speed was similar back in his Anbu days with Kakashi, all of a sudden, an ice path appeared out of nowhere as the burn mark boy sped past him, he was sliding with the ice!

Itachi was surprised to be honest.

"5.75 seconds!" The robot yelled out as Todoroki sped past.

"7.55 seconds!" The robot again yelled out as Itachi ran past it.

Itachi was about to compliment Todoroki's way of travel when he just walked past him.

Itachi didn't really know what to do but he didn't mind cause some people prefer to be alone.

Itachi was walking back to Midoriya and them when Sasori stopped him.

"What do you think your doing." Sasori said as he crossed his arms.

Itachi was confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"Why do you keep going over there to talk to that green haired brat and his friends." Sasori said in annoyance.

Itachi however, kept his cool.

"Who I talk to is of no concern to you."

"Just remember that your on a mission." Sasori said threateningly.

"And you should remember that just because we're on a mission, it doesn't give you an excuse to be a rude person."

Sasori just frowned as he walked past Itachi and to the track his name being called, but not before saying one more thing.

"Just remember that whatever you say you are to them, your not..."

"...killer." Was all Sasori said to him as he got on the track to run.

Itachi kept his cool but now his left hand was bleeding because his fingernails dug into his skin for clenching his fist too hard.

 **Thank you so much for reading guys. I really appreciate it!**

 **I'll see you guys again on Monday!**

 **Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, welcome to another chapter!**

 **I'm really sorry about not updating in a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

As the day went on with the quirk assessment, the akatsuki got less and less worried since they excelled in one of the eight tests.

Deidara with the ball test.

Itachi with the standing long jump.

And Sasori with grip strength.

It now came to the final test for everybody else.

The ball test.

Midoriya was currently panicking out of his mind right now as Aizawa called the next student up.

Deidara yawned.

"So what's the plan after this Sasori my man." Deidara said as he stretched his arms.

"How about you just shut up and pay attention in class." Sasori said, staring straight ahead.

Deidara just humphed, following Sasori's order finally.

Itachi just ignored them as he focused on Midoriya.

" _I wonder how he's gonna do this without breaking something."_ Itachi said to himself.

"Izuku Midoriya, your up."

Midoriya gulped as he slowly walked into the circle, his hands squeezing into the softball as he sweated bullets as he stood there for a good three minutes.

" _So he's finally doing it."_ Aizawa mused to himself, leaning against the P.E. gate.

Midoriya was having his doubts as his thoughts raced around his head.

" _Just Relax, Just Relax, Just Rela-"_

"Will you just hurry up and throw the stupid ball!" Deidara yelled impatiently, breaking Midoriya's concentration.

"Deidara, Shut up." Sasori said, noticing the mean eyes of the green haired brat's friends eyeing them.

Midoriya regained his focus as All Might's words ran through his head.

"You can become a hero."

Midoriya focused all his power into his arm as he started to believe.

As he threw the ball however, the ball only flew a few feet ahead of him.

"46 Meters!" The friendly robot said.

Midoriya's face however, was a different story.

"But how! I focused all my power into my right arm!" Midoriya said in bewilderment.

"I was definable trying to use it!"

Itachi activated his sharingan, hoping to know what just caused it.

He looked around until he saw Aizawa-Sensei and sighed.

" _I don't need my sharingan to explain that."_ He said to himself, his eyes returning back to normal.

Aizawa walked over to Midoriya, his hair was up and going wild while his bandages were floating around him, the strange thing to the Akatsuki though, was that his eyes were red.

"I erased your quirk, that entrance exam was definable not rational enough it seems." Aizawa said with a glare towards Midoriya.

"To think a kid like you got accepted baffles me." Aizawa said as he walked closer towards Midoriya.

"Guess you were right my man." Deidara said with a smirk towards Sasori.

"I'm always right." Sasori said as he watched the drama unfold.

"So how'd he erase his quirk, h'm?" Deidara asked.

"His eyes, he gets you through eye contact, you get your quirk back when he blinks." Sasori explained.

"Oh yeah, you explained about him earlier." Deidara pointed out.

"You're the one who asked." Sasori said, rolling his eyes at his partner.

"When did he start teaching here." Itachi said.

"He's one of the top pros almost no one knows anything about." Sasori said as Aizawa used his bandages to grab Midoriya.

"Think of him like you Uchiha, the second you stare into his eyes, it's too late." Sasori said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this while Deidara was intrigued before smirking.

"Well what you look at that Itachi, we found another freak from your clan, you gonna kill him too h'm?" Deidara said as he grinned at the Uchiha.

Itachi ignored him as he listened to Aizawa.

"I gave your quirk back. You have two more tries." Aizawa said, walking back to the class.

Midoriya stood there as his thoughts ran wild in his head.

" _What should I do! Should I go all out? Or should I-"_

"Midoriya."

Midoriya and everyone's heads turned towards the voice who said that.

"I believe in you." Itachi said with a smile.

Midoriya stared at Itachi as his eyes began to water, not knowing what to say, but knowing what he must do.

Midoriya began to focus as he remembered the egg in the microwave trick he learned from All Might.

Midoriya threw the ball with all his might but not before letting his right index finger go 100%, which launched the soft ball into the air.

Everyone was in amazement at what they just saw.

Aizawa was in surprise when the watch read 705 meters.

"Sensei..."

Aizawa looked up and stared at Midoriya

"I can still move." Miodriya said as he held onto his broken finger.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at what he just witnessed.

"A-amazing." Iida said as he adjusted his glasses to what he just witnessed.

"That was so cool!" Uraraka yelled out.

Midoriya gave them a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

One person however, was furious and confused.

"WHAT THE HELL DEKU! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A QUIRK!"

"Uhhh..." Midoriya can only give a weak smile to Bakugo.

"You bastard..." Bakugo's started to light up.

"YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Bakugo said, running towards Midoriya with his palms exploding.

 **SNAP**

"WHAT THE HELL-THESE STRINGS!" Bakugo turned his head against the struggle of the strings around to see none other than Sasori holding him down.

Everyone stared in amazement at Sasori's quirk, not having seen it before.

"What the hell do you think your doing." Bakugo said as he glared and gritted his teeth at the red haired puppeteer.

"I don't want to be in class no longer than I have to be, if your gonna fight, do it on your own time, not mine."

"Alright that's enough, Sasori let go of Bakugo." Aizawa said in annoyance.

Sasori released his strings as he fell to his knees, everyone walked to the next training course as Bakugo glared at Midoriya with a murderous gaze.

After a few more exercises, the class is finally finished for the day.

Now it came down to who was gonna be expelled.

"I'm not gonna do this verbally cause it would be too long and boring, so just look for yourselves." Aizawa said as he generated the list from his phone.

"Looks like I made it in the top ten, h'm." Deidara said with pride.

"Me and Itachi too." Sasori said.

" _I can't even look."_ Midoriya said as he closed his eyes before finally opening them.

His heart stopped.

 **23\. Izuku Midoriya**

"I'm...Expelled" Midoriya said, his head hanging down.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa said.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"It was a way to make you draw out the fullest of your quirk power." Aizawa said with a grin.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't believe I fell for that." Sasori said to himself, gritting his teeth.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Yaoyorozu said nonchalantly.

"I didn't notice." Mineta said to himself.

"Alright that's enough for today, pick up your syllabuses back in the classroom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"So are we gonna eat out again tonight?" Deidara asked.

"No, we'll just make something at home." Sasori said nonchalantly.

Itachi noticed Midoriya and his friends.

"I'll meet you guys later at the hideout."

Sasori just narrowed his eyes as he watched Itachi catch up to the brats.

"Should we stop him, h'm." Deidara said, turning his head to Sasori.

"No, he'll deal with the consequences in due time." Sasori said.

And with that, they left.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **I'll be back with a new chapter this week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with a new chapter.**

 **Let's do it.**

 **Seaside Park, 4:08 PM**

 **SPLASH!**

"Ah...that feels nice." Kisame said as he let the water take him, his back to the water and his face in the sky.

Kisame finally had the chance to relax, no Akatsuki members in sight, no annoying students, just him and his ocean.

Kisame's first day for the most part was pretty boring, everyone in class grew quick to love Tobi, but not talk to him out of fear except for that orange haired girl. He mostly excelled in every test they threw at him, surprising even the teacher.

What was that girl's name though?

Kisame rose from the water and went back on land, wondering if someone will soon search for him if he doesn't head back or not as it seems with the Akatsuki these days

He dried himself off and put on his tank top near the gazebo to not draw anymore attention to himself.

"Kisame."

Kisame looked up, hearing the sound from above.

He grinned.

"Well finally, I was beginning to feel that you were gonna be stuck as an idiot forever."

Tobi was sitting atop of the Gazebo, staring down at Kisame, his eye piercing even into Kisame's soul.

"We need to talk." Tobi said, jumping down and landing with grace.

"About what?" Kisame said.

"Let's talk about it somewhere less noticeable."

Tobi grabbed onto Kisame's shoulder and Kamui'd them to Obito's dimension.

Kisame put his hands to his head to stop his head from shaking before realizing something.

"How do you still have your Mangekyou?"

"Apparently, Orochimaru gave me a weaker dosage than the rest of you, I just feel like I'm 16 again." Obito said, staring at his hands.

"So me, Itachi, and bomb boy are the only ones weakened huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kisame signed.

"So what were you trying to tell me."

"I'm not Madara Uchiha."

Kisame proceeded to widen his eyes.

"Who the hell are you then?" Kisame said in confusion.

Tobi took off his mask.

"I'm Obito Uchiha."

Obito proceeded to tell him what really happened after they all died. He explained the Ten Tails, Infinite Tsukuyomi, The Real Madara, Zetsu's Betrayal, and Kaguya and even Pain's true identity.

After he finished, Kisame didn't know what to say.

"Wow, that's quite the story."

"It is".

"Why did you not tell me who you really were?"

"Would you have joined me if I told you I was some unknown Uchiha boy."

"I'd probably have tried to kill you."

Obito just shook his head. "My thoughts exactly".

There was silence between the two men for a good few minutes until Kisame finally spoke again.

"It's just...how did it all fall apart so fast?"

"Greed and Power."

"Being an Uchiha doesn't quite help either." Kisame said, trying to make light of the situation.

"It doesn't matter now, nothing has mattered since we've all come here." Obito said as he sat down on a block.

"Really I'd have to agree with you, ever since we've woken up here, I'd say the Akatsuki is far more gloomier than it was before we all died." Kisame said, grinning and chuckling to himself.

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed, I've been seeing some of the members being more secluded and even less engaging with their partners, most noticeably Sasori, Itachi, and Nagato and I've seen more anger and rage in Deidara and Hidan."

"Wow, guess not everyone is enjoying their new home." Kisame said.

"Apparently so, we have a broken leader and team, it doesn't help that Orochimaru continues be with us when we know next to nothing about him in terms of goals and basically being our only guide in this world." Obito said with grimace.

"Do you even know what our plan even is?" Kisame asked, worried about the future of the group.

"How should I know, I'm just a member like you all, only I'm being "monitored". Obito said, putting air quotes on the last word.

Kisame chuckled, understanding what he meant.

"What has become of our group, we once had all of the shinobi nations down on their knees to us to now just going to school and play superheroes." Kisame said.

They both sat there for a few minutes, reflecting on the group's infamous history in the five shinobi nations.

"I have an idea". Obito said getting up.

"We're gonna kill Nagato huh." Kisame with a grin.

"No. I've changed for the better to allow that to happen all over again, I believe we should put it to vote see who should run the Akatsuki." Obito said.

Kisame snorted.

"You do realize half of this group considers you an idiot." Kisame said.

"I will handle those problems in due time, I want you to talk about this with every member and with just the two of you, so they won't feel pressure from everyone else." Obito said as he kamui'd them in an alley.

"All right then, I finally have a real mission assigned to me". Kisame said as he left the alley.

Obito stayed in the alley as he watched him go.

"I may have changed for the better but I will not allow Nagato to continue destroying everything I have built for this organization." Obito said as he put on his mask and left the alley.

 **And Finished!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating you guys for a whole month, I've been busy with school and family.**

 **I'll be starting to update more often due to more free time.**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello I'm Back With A New Chapter**

 **I Hope You Guys Enjoy It**

 **Sorry For The Wait.**

 **Akatsuki Hideout 10:08 PM**

"Ay Kakuzu."

"What."

"What do you think of Leader-Sama?"

"…..."

Kakuzu Waited For A Bit.

"Let's just get to the meeting."

Hidan And Kakuzu Entered The Main Room And Took Their Seats, All Members Together

"So what's this about." Sasori Said From His Seat.

"Zetsu has important information that he'd like to share." Pain Said From His Chair In The Middle.

"What have you found." Itachi Said From His Seat, With His Legs Crossed.

Zetsu Stood From His Chair.

"We found out that U.A. is planning to be invaded." White Zetsu Said.

No One Noticed, But Itachi Tensed A Little When He Heard This.

"After Hidan and Kakuzu left their meeting with Giran, we stuck around." Black Zetsu Said.

"That's when a portal appeared and this shadow guy came out of it." White Zetsu Said.

"His name is Kurogiri, he's Giran's boss but he also has a boss he refers to as 'young master', apparently his master is grabbing any villain he can find in order to invade the school." Black Zetsu Said.

"Hm, What For? Revenge? Power? Or Is He Just Plain Stupid." Kisame Said Before Grinning At His Last Words.

"We don't know." Black Zetsu Said.

"What we do know is that both Kurogiri and Giran see the invasion as a failure because of the many ways the plan can fail." White Zetsu Said.

"Plus the sheer number of villains they're hiring means they'll take anybody, basically they want quantity over quality." Black Zetsu Said.

"This "master" sounds a lot more like an idiot." Hidan Said With A Smirk From His Seat.

"It's still strange however that Giran took a specific interest in Hidan and Kakuzu." Konan Said From Her Seat.

"We Were Getting To That." Black Zetsu Said With A Slight Hint Of Annoyance.

"Giran was specifically hired by Kurogiri to find more powerful and professional villains in order for Plan B." Black Zetsu Said.

"What's Plan B?" Deidara Asked From His Seat.

"No Idea Sorry." White Zetsu Said As He Turned To Kakuzu.

"You can continue from here."

Zetsu Sat Back Down As Kakuzu Stood Up.

"Giran said the plan starts when the U.A. Sports Festival ends, he said he'll call me until then to update me on things." Kakuzu Said With His Arms Crossed.

"Thank you Kakuzu, you may sit down now." Pain Said.

"So Why Are These Guys Invading?" Deidara Said, his feet kicked up on table and yawning afterwards.

"Beats Me." Black Zetsu Said From His Seat.

"He's probably some idiot who wants to rule the world." Kisame Said.

"Maybe he wants revenge on the school maybe?" White Zetsu Said.

"Your both wrong." Itachi Said With His Arms Crossed.

"What do you me-"

"Itachi Is Right Zetsu." Pain Said.

"Please Explain Itachi." Konan Said.

"Although he hasn't said officially, All Might may be starting to teach at the school, people have been seeing him more and more at the school and Class 1-A will be taught by him next week, for whatever reason I don't know, however if he does, this will make U.A. a huge target." Itachi Said.

"The school is also mostly comprised of students and teachers with not much experience." Kakuzu Said.

"So this guy wants to kill All Might too? Looks like you have a problem Kakuzu." Kisame Said Towards Kakuzu With A Grin, Who Returned With A Glare.

"We still don't know what day there invading though." Hidan Said.

"Well, I can help with that." Orochimaru Said From His Seat.

"After accessing school records, it's true that All Might will be teaching at the school, in fact they already have his schedule in the records." Orochimaru Said With A Devilish Smile.

"Please explain in detail." Pain Said As He Gestured His Hand Towards Orochimaru.

"Very Well."

"A week after teaching Class 1-A, All Might will be teaching in the U.S.J. Area of the school with only a few teachers and class 1-A students. If we're going by this, the weaker villains just need to deal with the students while this master and Kurogiri deal with All Might and the teachers.

"The U.S.J. also happens to be an enclosed space with only one entrance, in or out. And when you add all that up..." Sasori Said As He Trailed Off.

"They're walking into a massacre." Black Zetsu Said.

"So since we've figured this all out, what should we do?" Hidan Asked.

Everyone Turned Their Heads Towards Pain, His Eyes Were Closed As He Was In Deep Thought.

Pain Opened His Eyes And Spoke.

"Deidara, Itachi, Sasori."

All Three Looked Up And Listened.

"You will continue with your current mission and speak nothing of this with the school, when the day comes I trust that you three can handle yourselves."

"Understood." Said All Three.

"However, in case of things going wrong or you three can't handling the group because of your limitations, I will personally be there should the need arise." Pain Said With Full Determination.

Needless To Say, The Akatsuki Were Shocked.

"Ay, are you serious?" Hidan Said With A Surprised Look.

"You know we're all available Pain." Kisame Said.

"I understand, but I will personally go to see this 'young master' myself." Pain Said As He Looked At Them.

That's When Pain Felt Someone Touch His Left Hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Konan Said With A Frown.

Pain, Surprised By This, Managed To Answer.

"I'm Sure." He Said With A Smile Towards Her.

" _What the hell! Are they a thing or something?" Deidara Said As His Thoughts Raced._

"Umm...Leader-Sama, what about me and Kakuzu?" Hidan Said As He Scratched His Head, Not Sure What To Make Of What He Just Saw.

Pain Looked Toward Him.

"You will Both continue making money for us, while Kakuzu updates me on the calls with Giran." Pain Said As Looked Toward Kisame.

"You and Tobi will continue your mission as usual." Pain Said.

"Roger that sir!" Tobi Said As He Comically Saluted Pain.

"Uh-Huh, I got it." Kisame Said, Nobody Hearing The Sigh That Came From Kisame After.

"Zetsu, I want you to be there for invasion, I want you see everyone's abilities and powers, provide assistance when needed to those three." Pain Said Towards Him.

"Understood" White Zetsu Said.

"Orochimaru, gather information on more pro heroes that can be deemed a threat to us while we deal with U.A."

"Whatever you say." Orochimaru Said With A Grin.

"Konan, I want you to join Orochimaru with info gathering."

"As you wish." Konan Said, She Looked At Orochimaru Who Grinned And Licked His Lips At Her.

"Now That You All Know Your Roles, Meeting Adjourned." Pain Said As He Disappeared From The Room.

The Rest Of The Akatsuki Left The Room One By One, All Waiting For That Day Two Weeks From Now.

 **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter.**

 **I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated The Story For Awhile.**

 **I've Been Dealing With School And I've Been Being Lazy.**

 **I'll Be Posting A New Chapter Either Saturday Or Sunday.**

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **PLEASE R &R!**


End file.
